


the story is old, i know

by Chibimun



Category: Atop the Fourth Wall
Genre: Cuddling, Dreams, M/M, sleepy mornings content, theres a mild dose of hurt at the end so a lil warning 4 that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibimun/pseuds/Chibimun
Summary: A snapshot of an early morning.





	the story is old, i know

**Author's Note:**

> im a simple man. i write the karasanos.

Insano woke up to warmth beside him. The bed was large and plush, sunlight brushed against his face, and a he heard a gentle chuckle.

"Morning, Insano." Linkara gave him a light hug.

He made a tired noise. "Five more minutes, please..."

"You say that every morning." The other man yawned back at him."

"Hrrmgh, not stopping anytime soon," He wrapped his arms around Linkara's chest the best he could, nuzzling against him. "Love you."

Linkara gave him a kiss. "Love you too."

It was quiet outside, probably due to the season. The winter cold was seeping through the windows, and eventually one of them would have to go and turn up the heater. That was then, though.

A light whirring noise broke the silence, barely audible. Linkara sat up, and Insano made an annoyed sound, halfway clinging to him.

"Do you hear that?"

_"Unfortunately."_

It was getting louder. Linkara wrapped Insano in another hug. "I should probably check out what's going on in there. Are you gonna wait here?"

"You're hurting me, Linkara," Insano groaned. "I love you so much, and you are," He nestled himself in Linkara's shoulder. "You are, _hurting,_ me."

Linkara just laughed, and Insano's heart felt light. "Do you want me to make you some coffee?"

"Mmm, that sounds grand. Thank you." He was struggling to keep his eyes open. Despite the noise getting louder with every second, he still felt like he was about to pass out. He gave Linkara's cheek a lazy kiss. "I love you."

"I'll be right back." The ringing was so loud he could barely hear Linkara. "If I need any help I'll yell for you."

Voice and sound blended together as Linkara pulled away from Insano, giving him one last smile. Insano teetered for a bit without the support, but as soon as his head hit the pillow again, he jolted it right back up.

Insano woke up with a pillow just out of arms reach. The bed was small and uncomfortable, as were most things in the lab. Spoony's basement was cold, he couldn't tell what time it was, and all he could hear was the whirring motor that had woke him up.

Insano stared at the pillow next to him with a blank expression. He snatched his goggles off the end table and checked his clock.

5AM sounded like a great time to start scheming. After all, those easily-foiled but always impressive doomsday devices wouldn't build themselves.

Not like he had anyone to impress, though.

He could feel the warm hands on his own the entire day, even when the same hands were on the trigger of a gun pointed dead at him.

Yeah, nobody at all.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed this chieves! it was a little short, but i actually finished this in under 24 hours so im kinda proud of that. titles lyrics from last night i dreamt somebody loved me, since i thought it fit.


End file.
